


The Interview

by Ehollis303 (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Ehollis303
Summary: Hermione had been dreading meeting with the new Editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet for their upcoming 10 Year Battle Anniversary issue. But Hermione may come to find it’s not so bad having an intimate conversation with the one and only Rita Skeeter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rita Skeeter
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This Hermione/Rita Skeeter one shot is to fulfill square I2- Acid Green Quill, the Hermione’s Haven Bingo. Thank you so much to the amazing DeviantGunner for her awesome beta skills and Ellemorgan-black for helping look over this. I appreciate the guidance so much!

_ _

_ "Why couldn't Harry do these interviews?" _

Hermione Granger's thoughts went back to 10 years ago next month - and how their entire magical world had changed at Voldemort's defeat at the hands of the Golden Trio. Enough time had passed, grief had been worked through, wounds had healed, prejudices (for the most part) had been set aside, and it wasn't as hard to speak about it. She just didn't want to talk about it to Her. 

Rita Skeeter had been owling Hermione repeatedly for the last two weeks, to set up an interview for an upcoming Daily Prophet issue on the Tenth Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. She really had no excuse to give the woman, so she relented and agreed to an interview at her office. Ginny, as quidditch correspondent for the prophet, was a little surprised that the new Editrex herself would be the one doing the interview. Still, she had assured Hermione that the "nasty woman" was not as nasty as she used to be. 

Hermione knew why she had been asked personally for the interview. She had held the woman in her possession while trapped in a jar during what Hermione casually called "the blackmail years." Through years of maturity, she had come to realize she and the former reporter had formed an odd, though tenuous, kind of friendship. Rita had, after all, become sort of like her secret little pet; She brought her along to many places, she had to give her food, clean out her jar regularly. 

As she made her way through Diagon Alley to the Daily Prophet's main building, she thought of the last several interactions with the woman. The wizarding world post-war needed truths, not speculation and rumors. Rita's new approach to reporting, which had become less poison-pen and more fact-based, had gained quite a reaction from her adoring public following the war. Hermione had seen her out in public, even answered her questions during Ministry press junctions. Rita would reward her answer with a small discreet knowing smile- It was nice to see she didn't appear to hold a grudge.

The secretary at the front desk greeted her and invited her to grab a cuppa while she waited. Hermione made herself a coffee and put her lips to the mug's rim to blow gently and cool the scalding beverage. 

"Well, if it isn't the devious Ms. Granger," came a smooth voice behind her just as her lips touched the coffee, causing her to jump slightly with an "ouch."

"Oh, do be careful! We wouldn't want you to burn your mouth -that's what you will need to use for our conversation." The older woman motioned and then ushered her towards the office down the hall.

Hermione could not help but look at the woman by her side as they walked, having not really been this close to her in some time. Rita had to have been more than 25 years her senior, but the woman next to her looked impressive; time looked like it had barely touched her. Her designer clothing clung so perfectly to her womanly curves it caught her off guard. With just a hint of laugh lines, no wrinkles marred her porcelain skin. 

Rita placed her hands gently on Hermione's shoulders and pushed her into the elegant low-backed armchair she had in the office. She wandlessly closed the door as the sound of locking was heard, and then nothing but muffled silence as silencing charms were put in place. The statuesque woman walked to her large mahogany desk. She perched herself up on the edge of it, with one perfectly trimmed and stockinged leg crossed over the other she addressed the astounded witch. 

"Always so good to see you, Hermione, I can call you Hermione, right. I mean, after all, we did get rather close, didn't we during our time together." Rita breathed out as she leaned back across her desk to grab her acid green quill from where it was sitting on the other side of the large wooden piece of furniture. Hermione was impressed with her tight torso, the core strength one needed to lean back like that without the aid of her arms was noted. She also noted how the movement stretched her blouse over her impressive chest. 

"Yes, of course." Hermione was able to mutter out as she marveled at the sight of the woman before her - noticing Rita's eyes survey her as she answered. 

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here." The blond was now holding the quill in her hand and stroking the long feather absently with her thin, beautiful fingers. 

Hermione was having a hard time focusing on what the woman was saying. "Um, yes, of course, the interview," she replied, shaking her head, confused as to why she felt slightly intimidated before this mesmerizing creature. She'd stood in the presence of many beautiful women before, and Rita was no different. Long ago, Hermione had realized that she was equally attracted to both wizards and witches. Although she'd never before considered Rita Skeeter an option.

"Awe, lamb...you are nervous," Rita suggested quickly as she popped gracefully off her desk to come behind Hermione. Placing her long red painted nails on her shoulder where she started to rub tenderly in an attempt to loosen her up.

"There's nothing to worry about love. I just wanted to see if we could just talk, be ourselves, and have a secret conversation, just us girlfriends." 

Her hands rubbed Hermione's shoulders, definitely relaxing her. Her breathy voice, both husky and seductive, had been right in her ear caressing her intimately. Rita pulled the blazer Hermione had been wearing down to let it fall to the side, allowing her hands to reach in through the top of her blouse so that her soft, gentle hands were touching her flesh. Hermione let out a soft moan at the firm yet tender ministrations, which encouraged Rita to put her mouth to her ear and, with the most delicate voice, whispered. 

"Or, maybe we don't even need to talk at all." 

Hermione's typically sharp and alert mind was filled now with a strange sense of floating and an odd buzzing feeling, probably from her heartbeat, which seemed quite elevated. 

During "the Blackmail Year," keeping Rita had started out being more of a chore, but after a while, she had been almost a friend, a confidante. Rita had been with her through several life events, including her summer holiday with her family to the Amalfi coast. Where she had met Paulo and got her first real kiss. Rita was there during the subsequent heartache as she discovered he had been kissing many other girls that summer. And those late nights when she had experimented with what touches she liked from herself under the covers in the darkness, forgetting she was not truly alone. Thinking back now, as annoying as the reporter had been, they were a lot closer even than she realized. It was apparent Rita did not harbor any ill will over the girl imprisoning her. She had come clean to the Wizengamot about her buggy little secret several years ago. Since that time, Rita even credited Miss Granger with having helped reform her. Of course, she never did release the details of the forced confinement; she didn't want anyone to know they could control her like that. Hermione saw no reason as not to allow her sinfully talented hands to not continue their torture; in fact, she wanted more!

With a throaty moan, "Yes" escaped her lips. Rita lowered her lips to the place just below her ear and kissed her gently, eliciting a groan from Hermione. Her skilled hands started unbuttoning each one of her buttons, leaving the younger witch sitting in the armchair exposed. Her breast heaved up and down with each breath inside her mauve lacy bra. Rita's mouth was laying soft, gentle kisses to her neck, even licking softly at her collarbone as she started to massage Hermione's breast. 

"Hermione, I've watched you all these years, wondering who was touching you here, whose mouth was on yours and where your tongue liked to go..." Her words in her soft voice mixed with what her hands were doing to her breasts were causing Hermione to feel herself getting wet, and she loved every second of her teasing, but she wanted more. She tried to kiss her slender neck and touch her in return. Just as she was about to reach up to plunge her hands through Rita's soft, bouncy curls, she felt a satin cloth wrapping around her wrists. Securing her hands firmly to the armrests which she had been clutching like it was her lifeline.

"I was vulnerable to you for a year, I trusted you explicitly for my care, knowing you could have "literally" crushed me at any moment. I want to see you be that vulnerable to me, I want you to be in my…" Rita pinched Hermione's sensitive nipple lightly through the fabric "capable hands. I want to hear your moans as I'm exploring your body". 

The reporter's hand that was not playing tortuously with her aching nipple was sneaking down slowly to the waistband of her jeans. Hermione's desire addled mind threatened to go to a place of panic, _ was this a sick joke, or was she just getting back for her year in confinement _ ? She allowed her mind to slow: she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing, both knew she could be out of her bonds with a simple wandless  _ relashio. _ However, she realized she enjoyed the relinquishing of control, especially as the blond's long fingernails were swirling lite circles around her navel. 

"Let's get you a little more comfortable, shall we?" Rita used her wand to remove the rest of her clothing, leaving her exposed to the blondes appraising eyes and a smirk on her face. She looked like a goddess looking down on her people and being pleased. Hermione had the thought in her head  _ \- I would do anything to please this woman _ . She felt the same firm, silky ties wrap around her ankles, securing her to the legs of the chair, forcing her legs to spread, exposing her most sensitive area.

Rita sauntered around to the side of her desk and bent across it, showing Hermione the outline of an amazingly taut arse. She retrieved the same acid green feather quill she had been toying with earlier. She slowly swiped the feather across her own face as she walked towards her till she was standing right between her now spread thighs. 

Hermione closed her eyes to drink in the sensations: her scent, a sharp citrusy perfume mixed with a hint of desire, was wafting from the woman. Her closeness was driving her mad as she just wanted to touch her, but even flexing the fingers of her bound hands did not get her close enough to reach. Her smirk...what she wouldn't do to kiss the damnable smile off her lips. 

"I'm wondering if you like a firm touch…" she leaned down, planting her hand onto the top of her bound arm with a firm grip.

"Or a lighter touch…" her other hand was bringing the feather to her breast and was slowly dragging it back and forth across both her sensitive nipples. 

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as a moan tried to escape. Her skin was buzzing with desire as the feather made lazy, light touches over her now-pebbled flesh. Eyes closed, she savored the sensation. She was so caught up in the pleasure-pain on her breast she had not realized Rita had sunk down to her knees until she felt the slight pressure of Rita's tongue press against her thigh. 

Rita had spelled the feather to continue its torment every couple of seconds. Her hands were pushing Hermione's thighs further apart as her sharp tongue licked up her seam and flicked at her little bud at the top. Hermione pushed her body to the end of her seat, testing the ropes for any give at all. The wordsmith placed her long fingernail at her entrance, teasing between licks before she thrust her finger inside her wet folds. 

Her body was on fire: her breast ached from the torture from the feather, she wanted to grab those tight curls and push her face in closer but couldn't with her hands bound. She felt desire the likes she had never felt before cascade through her as Rita plunged two fingers in and pumped rhythmically. 

"Yes, gods, Rita …" she screamed, letting loose all inhibitions and fears as the force of her orgasm slammed through her. 

Once able to breathe again,' she summoned all the mental strength she could to wandlessly  _ relashio  _ her bonds. Hermione reached for the seductress, bringing her lips up to her own as they fumbled to her desk. Lips fought for dominance- but Hermione was done being vulnerable. It had been fun, and he would be happy to be tied up any time by this woman, but now, as she tasted herself on Rita's lips, it made her thirst for this woman. 

Having no patience for magic, she tore at the cute little designer jacket and silky blouse. With Rita's moans and sighs of "yes, yes.." urging her on, she pulled the cups of her lacy bra under her full mounds. She sucked a pink nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, which earned even more vocal praises from the writhing woman. Relinquishing her attention to her chest, Hermione undid the side zipper of her knee-length skirt and pulled it off of her effortlessly. 

Stepping back for a moment, Hermione was able to view the woman in all her glory. Her gorgeous full chest, tight abs, and trim legs encased in high thigh stockings, which were held up by a garter belt over nothing. Desire slammed through her knowing that this woman had been sucking, kissing, and teasing her without any knickers on. Oh, she was a naughty woman! 

Rita was sprawled across her desk with her own hands massaging her breasts, giving them the attention Hermione had taken from them. Moaning and crying out for her to touch her, graceful legs now braced against the top of her desk. Her pussy in full view, framed by the expensive-looking garter belt. 

Remembering her earlier torture with the feather, Hermione grabbed and brushed the feather across her clit lightly." Little girl, you would use my own weapons against me?" Rita breathily asked, her body stilling under her ministrations. "I prefer a hard touch, I want your fingers in me and your tongue to replace that useless feather."

Once again, Hermione was struck with the desire to do whatever this goddess wanted and immediately tossed the feather aside to feast on her amazingly tight cunt while she worked a finger inside. Fucking Rita with her one hand, she made good use of the other by touching herself where she felt her own need growing. Seeing the woman writhing on her desk, both her hands on her breast squeezing tightly while she licked and flicked at her slit was intoxicating. Hearing her shouts and moans of appreciation was bringing Hermione closer and closer to another orgasm!

"Salazar, Yes !!! "Rita screamed out loud as Hermione felt her walls shudder around her fingers. She licked up her essence and felt her own orgasm ramping up now that she could focus her attention on her own desires!

Rita sat up and kissed her hard while putting a hand over Hermione's rubbing small frantic circles over her clit. At the same time, Hermione fingered herself, knowing she was ready to come any second now. Rita sucked a nipple into her mouth, and that broke the dam…

Hermione came crying Rita's name on her already shaky breath.

Both breathing heavily, Hermione wondered how she was even able to stand slumped across each other in an awkward embrace. 

"I'm wondering why we have never done an "interview" before." Hermione laughed out between breaths. 

"You know, I may just have a need to do a spread on the Deviant Miss Granger, "Rita chuckled back, "After all, Me, Myself, and I want to know all about you. " 


End file.
